Twenty Questions
by Rianna Potter
Summary: When the Hogwarts students are assigned to write back and forth to their unknown pen pals over the summer, Hermione finds that the best secretive help comes from her own friends. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **You just keep thinking I own this… yeah.

**Author's Notes:** Another random plot bunny. I worked on this one on my new shiny computer (which isn't connected to the internet yet) and transferred it to my new one. It's grueling work plugging and unplugging my JumpDrive at least ten times, so don't complain to me please. Enjoy and Happy Christmas!

* * *

**Twenty Questions**

"You are to ask question and share answers; you are to become friends, confide in each other. When we return in September, you will be expected to share with us your 'findings'."

And that's what he said. Dumbledore declared that this summer, all ungraduated Hogwarts students will participate in a summer-long pen pal exchange, though we would not be able to know who we were writing to.

He said, "You are to become friends, confide in each other." But what if that already happened?"

----------

Dear Under the Stairs,

I guess I'll start off the exchange. Since we're not supposed to know who the other is, should we take guesses? Or perhaps questions and answers would be better. Have you ever played Twenty Questions before? If so, here's my question for you: Are you having a good summer?

I hope you had a good end of the year, the turnout was _interesting_. Well, when you write back, hopefully you have an answer and question.

Signed,  
Waiting for the Sun

----------

Dear Waiting for the Sun,

Yes, I've played twenty questions before. And no, I'm not having a good summer. My end of the year wasn't that great either.

Do you have any idea why we have these code names? I didn't get to choose mine, did you?

Here's my question for you (they can only be yes and no, right?): Are you in Slytherin?

Signed,  
Under the Stairs

----------

Dear Under the Stairs,

No, I'm not in Slytherin. I might have died if I was put in Slytherin five years ago (that last bit might help you figure out my year in the fall).

I did not pick my code name; I'm not even sure what it means. Do you know what yours means?

It's too bad you're not having a good summer and end of year. I won't ask why; you probably don't want to talk about it. But here's my question for you: What would you do if something happened at the end of term, and then something else happened? I know that probably doesn't make any sense to you, but I can't really explain it.

Yes, it's _supposed_ to be yes and no, but no one else has to know that.

Expecting a Fast Reply,  
Waiting for the Sun

----------

Dear Waiting for the Sun,

It's a good thing you're not in Slytherin. I probably would have died too. By the way, I'm in the same year as you.

I know what my code name means; though I don't want to know what Dumbledore was thinking when he created it and everyone else's. I wouldn't have explained it to you if you asked; I haven't even talked with my friends about it.

No, it doesn't make much sense. I could fit many situations into that question, though probably not yours. If one thing was good and one was bad, I'd say go with the good thing, unless the bad thing is more important than the good.

Since we're already breaking the rules, here's my question for you: What do you _think_ your code name means?

Signed,  
Under the Stairs

----------

Dear Under the Stairs,

Since you're in the same year as me, that narrows down the choices quite a bit.

I guess you could say that one of these situations is good. I haven't really decided yet, it's sort of heard to pick. The first one is definitely bad, though. I'll get back to you when it's solved.

My code name could mean a bunch of things; I don't even know where to start. I'm not really waiting for anything in particular, so that doesn't really help. It's not cold and dreary where I am, so the sun has to be some sort of symbol. I should probably stop now; I'm starting to sound like Trelawney.

Have you talked to any of your friends lately? We're all trying to figure out who our pen pals are. Have you started your homework yet? Speaking of which, I have some business to attend to, so I'll close up this letter.

Here's my question: You're a boy, right? I know it probably doesn't matter much, but it'll split the remaining choices in half.

Sincerely,  
Waiting for the Sun

----------

Dear Waiting for the Sun,

Be sure to get back to be on those two situations, I need something to occupy myself. Did you say Trelawney? I'm dropping out of her class at the start of next term.

I've been talking to my friends somewhat, but not too much. It won't be too long until I see them again. You're starting to sound like one of them, with the homework thing. It's all I've been doing now that I don't have anything better to do. Does that business have anything to do with the two situations?

Yeah, I'm a boy. I sort of figured out you're a girl, so I'm not even going to ask. I'm still not sure what house you're in (minus Slytherin), so: Are you in Ravenclaw? You seem like the type.

Sincerely,  
Under the Stairs

----------

Dear Under the Stairs,

I'm in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. It seems you're in Gryffindor too, so I've got five choices, and I'm ready to guess you're not two of them. You've probably figured out who I am, as there are only three Gryffindor girls in sixth year. No wonder I'm starting to sound like one of your friends (that's a not-so-subtle clue, Harry).

Ron's dropping out of divination too; he keeps complaining about it.

You've been talking to us _somewhat_? I hope Dumbledore retrieves you soon or I might go mad, courtesy of Ron and Ginny. So how are you at the Dursleys?

Sincerely,  
You Should Know This By Now

----------

Hermione,

You've already gone mad. I'd go mad too if I was stuck with those two all summer. Are you still cooped up at headquarters? Have either of them figured out who their pen pals are? Do you know what their code names are? I need something to laugh at.

So have you figured out the good situation yet? Obviously, I know what the bad one was, no need to go over it. What about your code name?

The Dursleys are the same as usual, though they seem to be laying off a little. I think Dumbledore talked to them before I arrived.

Love,  
Harry

----------

Dear Harry,

Well thanks for the compliment. I have not gone mad yet, though I'm on the verge.

Yes, we're still at headquarters. All of us have gone to Diagon Alley a couple of times. Once it was just Ron, Ginny, and me, though we just stayed at the twins' store the whole time.

Ginny's pen pal gave themself away when they replied to her; she's got Ernie MacMillian. Ron hardly even writes to his pen pal, so I'm not sure who his is. Ginny's code name is something having to do with Quidditch. Ron's is 'Searching for a Teaspoon.' He keeps asking me to figure it out; I know perfectly well what it mweeans, but I'm not going to tell him that. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he thought of these. He's gone mad.

If I told you what the good situation was, I'm not sure what your reaction would be, so I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out sooner or later. Sorry if it doesn't help your current situation at the Dursleys.

Love,  
Hermione

----------

Dear Hermione,

I don't think a certain someone would appreciate that you end your letters with 'Love, Hermione.' Tell me when Ron figures out what his code name is so I can have a good laugh, okay?

How is the twins' joke shop? I wouldn't be surprised if they have enough to open another shop. How are Ron and Ginny anyways? How are the rest at headquarters?

If I'm going to find out sooner or later, why don't you just tell me? I've got nothing better to do.

Love,  
Harry

----------

Dear Harry,

The joke shop is doing really well. We saw Angelina, Alicia, and Lee there last time we visited. All three of them told us to tell you they hope you're back on the Quidditch team in the fall.

Being secluded from the magical world is doing things to your head, Harry. You and Ginny are ganging up on us. And you won't have to wait for me to tell you about the situation _or_ Ron's code name because they're coming to retrieve you in a few days. See you then.

Love,  
Hermione

----------

Harry arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place four days after I sent that letter. I expected him to be quiet and depressed, but he wasn't when he came. I wouldn't say he was happy or overjoyed, but he wasn't glum. It was quite a relief to realize that none of us would have to deal with his bad moods, though it would pop up once in a while, I knew. Apparently he had other things on his mind.

And soon enough, I found out what those other things were. As Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I carried Harry's trunk, broomstick, and owl up the stairs, Harry did something I may have to kill him for later.

"Ron, have you found a teaspoon yet?" he said randomly, as if it didn't mean anything significant at all. Ron didn't respond, just grumbled and continued on up the staiirs. I think Harry was really trying to get me into trouble.

"Hermione, what's she talking about?" Ginny asked me innocently, though she knew perfectly well what Harry was getting at. I just glared at her and followed Ron upstairs. Both Harry and Ginny snickered.

"How has your summer been going so far?" GInny asked him once the four of us were in one room and settled.

"It's been _interesting_, I guess. Sort of boring though," he responded.

"So you're not depressed?" Ron asked.

"Ron," I hissed, kicking him. He is so insensitive sometimes. I could have sworn I heard Harry add the phrase 'emotional range of a teaspoon' to his drawn out cough. I may be killing him sooner than I thought.

"How did you figure it out before me?" Ron asked him, realization hitting him in the face. I guess you could say the same for me, because apparently the sun just came out. His jaw dropped and we exchanged quick glances. That had to be one of the strangest moments of my life.

"Dumbledore may be off his rocker," Ginny's eyes danced, "but it's true." Harry smirked.

"So when will I be hearing about this situation, Hermione?" Harry asked me. If I only had a weapon... And while I thought of ways to torture him, I didn't notice Ginny get up.

The next thing I knew, my shoulder was being rammed into Ron's and my head nearly collided with his. Almost sixteen years old and I could have had a concussion. We both rubbed our shoulders, and as we did so, his hand brushed mine.

I was wrong, _this_ was the strangest moment of my life. He didn't even show that he'd taken notice of it, but I know he did. Ginny snorted and I moved to chase her, but I was pulled back by Harry.

"You're not getting away that easy, Hermione. Now about that situation-" Harry directed at me. He finally released me from his grip and I took my seat next to Ron again.

"Can we just kill him now?" Ron asked me. I was about to nod but Ginny interrupted me.

"I'm so proud of you two, you're finally agreeing about something!" she exclaimed. One day, some day, they will both deeply regret thaet. I'll make sure of it.

"You two are out of your minds, _completely_ out of your minds," Ron muttered.

"Now returning to that situation-" Harry changed the subject, completely ignoring Ron's remark. Maybe I should just kill myself, it'd save me from the humiliation.

Or maybe not. Ginny leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear. She had been in the hospital wing that day, the day when the five of us came back with Harry from the Department of Mysteries. I'm guessing she had told him what had happened, because he kept laughing. Ron buried his face in his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. Poor boy.

But then I thought of something: Why am I so ashamed of that? Why should it matter? They all say it was bound to happened, so why deny the inevitable? I'd still like to main Harry severely though.

I hate it when they're right. It's not that I'm wrong, it's just that they knew it all along. You always read fairy tales about the hero who gets the girl in the end. Harry doesn't have that choice to play the hero, so he might as well have this choice. And he chose differently.

And I'm sure you've read stories about 'soul mates' and how they are made for each other, how they have a special connection. I hate realistic fiction sometimes.

"Why are we doing this?" Ron mouthed to me while Ginny continued filling Harry in.

"I don't know," I mouthed back and shrugged. I'm not sure if he was actually thinking the same thoughts as me, but it didn't really matter. I jerked my head in the direction of the door and he nodded. In unison, we slid over and headed towards the exit.

"Not so fast!" Ginny stopped us. I swear, I'll killng her along with Harry. Ron grumbled and we returned to our seats, not wanting to put up a fight.

"Why are you making us live through your torture?" Ron asked the two.

Harry simply responded, "Teaspoons, teaspoons, teaspoons."

"I can't _believe_ you still remember that," I shook my head in disbelief.

"_I_ didn't even remember that," Ron added.

"Not surprising," Ginny muttered.

"Now back to that situation-" Harry started.

"That's the fourth time you've said that, Harry," I reminded him. He ignored me. Just get on with it.

"Did you really think I'd be upset?" he asked us plainly, crossing his arms on his chest. We both nodded in unison.

"We didn't want you to have more to deal with than you already had," I tried to explain. That was true too.

"Do I look upset?" he asked us matter-of-factly. A smile spread from one ear to the other. He hasn't smiled in a long time.

Ron just gaped at him. I really should smack him for his insensitivity one of these days. I leaned back in my seat and grinned.

"Get on with it. Go, go!" Ginny shooed Harry away, both smirking.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron called after them as they exited.

"Your twenty questions are up!" Harry called back, his voice descending.

"What?" Ron asked, puzzled. I grinned to myself. Now _this_ was the strangest moment of my life. "What are you smiling about?"

"Like Harry said, we've used up the twenty questions," I reminded him.

"Care to explain?" he took a seat next to me; I could feel his warmth spreading.

"Sure," I faced him. "Well, you see, this summer when Dumbledore assigned us the pen pals..." I told him of all that had happened since we started the summer ending at today's events. He asked many questions, and if I'm not mistaken, I think twenty questions came out of his mouth.

_Finite_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** In case you're wondering, I counted all the questions asked throughout the story (mind you, some of them didn't count) and there were twenty. I had to resist the urge to make Harry's code name _Scar Head_, it was a very tough fight. How did you like it? I think it's one of my better fics, but maybe it's just me. Happy Christmas and New Year 2005! 


End file.
